For What It's Worth
by fairysdarkestnight
Summary: The well was supposed to open up exactly three years after Kagome had left for good, but Inuyasha and the gang get worried when she doesn't show up. But when she finally goes back to the Feudal Era, it's not Inuyasha who's waiting for her...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha. Though I totally wish I did... I love his dog ears! And yes, I know Kaede speaks using ye's and stuff, but it just makes things a thousand times more difficult. So just bear with me, please. And sorry for the time jumps. Nelieve it or not, they are rather necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Ago, Feudal Era<strong>

"Goodbye Inuyasha," Kagome said, tears causing her voice to go up an octave. "I'll miss you! I swear, I'll come back as soon as I can!"

"Feh. Stupid wench. Don't rush for my sake. Just do what you need to. I'll be waiting here for you."

Kagome threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much, Inuyasha," she pulled back slightly, "and I want you to know, I love you."

He hesitated for a moment before pulling her into his chest. "So do I Kagome. So do I." And with that he pushed her into the well.

"Hey old lady, you're sure she'll come back?" an irate Inuyasha asked of Lady Kaede. It had only been three days, and fur was already flying.

Kaede hesitated. "She'll be able to, yes. However, three years is a long time for one so young. Do not be surprised if she does not return here. This is not her time, after all. She may wish to stay where she is now. But in three years' time, you may return to her time as well, if you so wish."

Inuyasha leaned back, cockiness emanating from every pore. "Nah, she'll be back." But his confidence was merely an act. He would make sure she came back to him though. Even if he had to use force.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Ago, Tokyo<strong>

_Screeeeeeeech._ _Crash. _A young girl, no older than eighteen, was forcefully slammed into the ground by another youngster, a boy with short brown hair.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Nnnggggghhhh."

"Kagome? KAGOME! C'mon, stay with me."

"Inu- Inuyasha?" the girl's eyes slowly closed. "I'm sorry. I won't be back."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day, in the Feudal Era<strong>

"Where is she? She should've been here months ago! Kaede, you said she would be back!" Inuyasha paced the area around Kaede's hut.

"No Inuyasha. I've explained it before. You just don't seem to understand. The well is open. You could visit her, if you wanted to."

"Tch. I'm not going over there. She can come here." A little fox demon jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder as the monk and demon slayer, now happily married with two children, walked in.

"The well's open?" Sango asked, directing her question towards Kaede.

Instead, Inuyasha answered in his normal, gruff way. "Yeah, but I'm not going until she sees me first!" He turned his head away, but they all saw the light blush that embarrassed him.

"So, Inuyasha, what _exactly_ did you and Lady Kagome do while by the well? Did you say your bitter goodbyes as you were up her-"

Miroku's words were stopped midsentence by his wife's stinging slap. "What? It was a perfectly good question!"

Sango shook her head. "What they do is their business. She will come back in her own time." _If she comes back at all._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day, Tokyo<strong>

Kagome sat on the edge of her hospital bed. It was almost time to go home to the shrine, but for some reason she was a little nervous. There was no telling how much had changed. It had been three years, after all.

She had no idea how her friends were handling everything. But she really wanted to find out.

It had taken her months of physical therapy to get back into the condition she was before her accident, and she had worried all her friends and family.

But she made a full recovery, and that was what mattered.

Looking back at the bland hospital room, Kagome felt an odd sort of detachment. After all, it had been her life for the past three years. You don't just forget something like that. But she wasn't sure if she just didn't remember, or if she just wanted to forget.

There was no one there to pick her up. Instead, she signed herself out and walked through the automated glass doors. It was lonely, but that's just how things were.

As she walked down the streets of her beloved hometown, she was struck with nostalgia. She passed by the playground where she had first met Ayumi, and a couple blocks later, the elementary school where she'd met Yuka and Eri. It felt like forever since they'd last visited her at the hospital.

The sun slowly sank behind the hills, casting a twilight glow over the shrine as she approached. Kagome breathed in deeply, feeling like she had once belonged there. But it didn't feel like home. Not anymore. Again, she felt different. Not like the place had changed, which was certainly true, but more like she had changed. Kagome shook it off; it was no use feeling as if she didn't belong. This was her home. It always had been.

Opening the door, there was no hint of the dinner her mom would've been making, had she known Kagome was coming home. But she didn't.

No one did.

That thought almost made her change her mind. But she was resolute in her decision. Too much had changed, not enough had stayed the same. She shook her head to clear it. There was no use thinking things over. She'd had three years to do that.

Instead, she trudged up the stairs with an equally heavy heart. Packing her giant yellow backpack with food and a couple changes of clothes, Kagome was nearly ready. All she needed was one more thing. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember what it was.

It was like a light bulb suddenly flashed over her head. Racing over the her dusty desk, Kagome prayed she still had it with her. She sighed with relief, for there was a necklace with a large pink jewel at its center. Thank goodness her mother hadn't thrown anything out!

Kagome slipped on her shoes and closed the front door behind her for one last time. She started to descend the stone steps leading to the streets of Tokyo, but something stopped her.

It's not like it was in the movies: the heroine didn't suddenly change her mind, nor did she feel a pull towards the old abandoned well she had played near as a child. Instead, it felt similar to what she had felt as she had passed by the park and the school earlier. Pure nostalgia.

But whatever the reason, Kagome felt herself walking toward that old well house, and then lifting a leg over the side. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Kagome felt herself jump into the well.

_Could I get any stupider?_

A shining blue light engulfed her, sending her through the ripples of time.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Inuyasha... And I apologize for any confusion the time change might cause in this chapter. It takes place three years before Kagome went back to the Feudal Era, but in her time.

To say Kagome was shocked was an understatement. After all, who ever heard of a well that could transport you to a lush green forest when you jumped down it.

She inhaled, and instantly felt like she belonged. Not the half-weirded out part like she had felt at the hospital, and then again at home. Still keeping her eyes shut, Kagome breathed in yet again, and knew what it was she had felt.

She was home.

But that wasn't even the worst part. For standing in front of her was a man, one with long silver hair and golden eyes that seemed to smolder as he watched her.

And not even that surprised her too much.

What scared her was that she felt like something was wrong. There was a silence that seemed to last forever, until she finally shattered the iciness that permeated the air.

"Who are you?"

Inuyasha sat straight up. He knew that scent - only one person smelled like _her_. She was back? It was almost too good to be true. Without a single thought to the rest of his friends, Inuyasha dashed into the forest where he had once been sealed to the sacred tree.

Sesshomaru smirked at the young girl in front of him, the one his little brother seemed so infatuated with. And she didn't seem to remember him... How interesting. He could certainly have some fun taunting the half-breed. And besides, Rin needed someone more like her to spend time with.

"You may call me Sesshomaru." He held out a clawed hand. "You seem... afraid almost. It's alright. We've met before. Though you obviously don't remember anything. Come. You can stay with me for a while."

Kagome didn't really want to follow this man, but she didn't have much of a choice. Without him, she would be murdered by bandits in the forest. With him, she could very well be murdered anyway. But as much as she didn't want to go with him, it didn't seem as if he would hurt her, right now at least.

Making up her mind, Kagome followed Sesshomaru through Inuyasha's Forest.

They walked for some time. The twilight soon faded to full night, and yet Sesshomaru still didn't slow down. Kagome didn't know where they were going, and nothing in the area seemed familiar. All she knew was that her feet were really starting to hurt.

"We're almost there. It's just past those trees." Sesshomaru's deep voice broke the silence, making Kagome jump. But she didn't have much time to get herself together before her breath was utterly taken away.

In the center of the clearing was a house made of straw and trees, but that's not what took her breath away. Playing in grass was a little girl, about nine or ten. And her eyes just lit up when she saw her. "Kagome! You're back!" The two of them almost toppled over with the force of Rin's hug. "I thought I'd never see you again!" She paused for a moment before tumbling on again. "But where's Inuyasha? Isn't he with you?"

Something made Kagome's heart break at the girl's face; she seemed to know Kagome so well, but there was nothing that she could recall. And who was this Inuyasha the girl mentioned?

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru walked up beside her. "I believe you have quite a tale to tell us. Come, Rin, and make some tea for our guest. Jaken," Sesshomaru called, "bring in some of those leaves I sent you out for earlier."

"Yes, m'lord," a creepy green thing replied, darting after Rin.

After they were all seated, Kagome began to speak. "You seem to know me, but I'm sorry. I just... I just can't remember. I think it had something to do with an accident I had a couple years ago..."

**Three Years Ago, Present Day Tokyo**

Kagome sighed. It had only been a few days, but she already missed Inuyasha terribly. How was she going to make it for the years it would be before the well opened up again?

There was no use denying it; she was absolutely miserable. It made her wonder why she'd fought with Inuyasha all those times to come back. Now she would've given almost anything to go to the Feudal Era.

It had been a long day at school, and all Kagome wanted to do was go to the shrine, which didn't feel like home anymore, and curl up in her bed with a hot cup of tea and a good novel. But she knew herself to well to think she could actually read without her mind wandering to thoughts of Inuyasha, much less actually swallow anything.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the car coming until it was too late. The driver wasn't paying attention, and nearly ran Kagome over. It was only due to Hojo's quick thinking that saved her from being a Kagome pancake.

But as he tackled her, she hit her head on the cement, and blacked out. Her last thoughts were of Inuyasha, and how sorry she was that it wasn't him who had saved her.

The trauma to her head was superficial, but the stress of time jumping had taken too much out of her. The quirk that allowed her to visit him in his era had exhausted her body.

Long after her head had healed, she still laid in the hospital bed, refusing to wake up from her coma.

Almost two years passed before she woke up.

And she had absolutely no memory of her ninth grade year.

Well, that wasn't precisely true; she remembered being sick a lot and having to fight really hard to make it to the little school she did. She remembered her friends, and her boyfriend Hojo. But when her mom asked about Inuyasha, her mind drew a blank. It was like he had never existed, that their time together had meant nothing.

The rest of her time was spent in physical therapy, and Kagome worked hard enough with the schoolwork Hojo brought over that she was able to take exams from the hospital. She passed, and had graduated high school.

It was still a while before she was allowed to go home, though. The majority of her time was spent with Hojo or reading the magazines her three friends brought over. But she still felt as if something was missing, as if someone would be jumping up to her hospital room window and checking in on her.

That feeling only intensified during the last few months, but no one ever came.

She was alone.

**Feudal Era, Present Day**

"There are things I know I've forgotten, things I know my mother refused to tell me. And I think it was because she didn't want me to come back here. Well, not quite. I think she was afraid." Kagome concluded, her summary of the accident short and to the point.

Sometime while she was telling Sesshomaru this, Rin had climbed into her lap. "But that's so sad! And not to remember Inuyasha! You were in lo-"

"Rin, that's enough. If she doesn't remember, then maybe she should figure it out on her own," he turned towards Kagome, "but in the meantime she should stay here with us."

Rin's eyes lit up. "Really? Can you, can you? Pleeeeaaaase?"

Chuckling lightly, Kagome nodded. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go." Sesshomaru's eyes met her own, and something passed between them.

**Feudal Era, Inuyasha's Forest**

"I can smell her, dammit. She was here. And not too long ago! But something's off." Inuyasha had his nose to the ground, right up against the well. He sniffed for a few more minutes. "She's... not alone." Another few minutes passed as he tried to place that smell. And his face darkened as his nose met with his brain.

"You'll pay for this, Sesshomaru."


	3. Chapter 3

Needless to say, I still don't own Inuyasha. Disappointment.

And I apologize if Sesshomaru seems a little OOC. I tried my best, but there are still flaws in his character. But finally, I got to write about the two of them. Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Present Day<strong>

"Hojo, thank you so much for all you've done for Kagome. I don't know what we would've done if it hadn't been for you. Kagome especially."

Kagome's mom was sitting on the couch with Hojo, about to give him the news. The hospital staff had released Kagome earlier in the month, but she hadn't stayed at home. Her large yellow backpack was gone, as was the Shikon Jewel that she'd kept in her drawer.

She assumed Inuyasha had finally come to get her. Even if her daughter didn't remember him, she had loved him passionately. No one else would've been able to make her travel 500 years into the past AND miss school because of it. Thgough it had nearly killed her, the closing of the well had allowed her to finish her studies.

The only thing left to do was tell the boyfriend.

"Hojo, your family also owns a shrine, does it not?" Kagome's mother begged her father and son for help in explaining why Kagome was really sick all the time. There was something in her that knew her only daughter wouldn't be coming back, but she should at least tell Hojo why. And not just lie to him all over again.

"How familiar are you with the old tales?"

* * *

><p><strong>Feudal Era, Present Day<strong>

Things quickly fell into a routine for Kagome's new life. She would wake up, and there would already be fresh meat for her and Rin that Sesshomaru had ordered Jaken to retrieve. After a quick breakfast, the four of them would move onto the next cave, settling down after about a full day's ride on Aaun. Kagome would teach Rin some things about being a human, such as proper etiquette and cooking, and Rin would tell of her adventures with Lord Sesshomaru. It was comfortable, and fun with the sunny little girl.

But something still felt wrong.

Maybe it was the aching she felt in her chest. Maybe it was the thick awkwardness that hung in the air when no one spoke for a few moments. But most likely, it was that Sesshomaru never spoke to her.

He didn't make it obvious, of course. His breeding forbade that. But for whatever reason, Sesshomaru would rarely even glance in her general direction.

It just didn't make sense.

After a few weeks of grueling travel, Sesshomaru sat ramrod straight. "Jaken. Wake the girls. They must leave." Jaken hesitated a moment. "NOW!" Sesshomaru's urgency left no room for argument."

"But m'lord, where will we go?" the little green imp ducked to avoid Sesshomaru's poison claws.

"I do not care. Just leave this place. I will follow in time." With that, the full-blooded dog demon dashed out of the cave. Jaken hurried to do his master's bidding, before his head was taken off. The three took off on Aaun as Sesshomaru waited for their uninvited guest.

Kagome looked nervously down at the fight that was about to unfold. From the air, she could see Sesshomaru and his long fluffy thing he always wore, and another...person? Kagome could just make out the smudge of red that might've been a kimono. "I hope he doesn't get hurt..."

Rin just smiled up at Kagome. "Oh, don't worry. Sesshomaru is much stronger than him. The half-demon is only alive because Sesshomaru sees it as disrespectful of their father. He's Sesshomaru's half-brother, you know."

Still, there was still a feeling of worry at the thought of Sesshomaru getting injured. She had her first aid kit with her, but what if it just wasn't enough...?

They eventually found another cave to sleep in for the night, but Sesshomaru still wasn't back yet. As the time passed, Kagome's little knot of worry grew and grew until she could barely swallow anything. Even Rin was starting to lose faith.

Kagome woke up briefly around midnight to the soft sound of footsteps as Sesshomaru staggered into the cave. He sat down heavily beside Kagome and Rin and fell asleep like that. Kagome soon followed, and the two were sound asleep within moments.

When Kagome awoke, she couldn't breathe, for there was a larger than normal arm sprawled across her body. She shifted slightly, and the figure beside her was on the other side of the room in a flash. He sat on his haunches, his breath coming fast.

"I-I apologize. I did not mean to be so forward. It's just that after last night..." Sesshomaru blushed slightly and trailed off as he glanced up to see Kagome staring at him, right before she erupted into soft giggles.

It was a moment before Kagome was able to speak, and Sesshomaru had stood up in that time. "I'm sorry, It's just that you looked so cute like that!"

Sesshomaru growled lightly under his breath, but it was more playful than anything. He had honestly enjoyed the time she had spent with him, but it was time to let her go.

"Inuyasha would like you to go back to him. He said he would be waiting by the river shortly before nightfall." He had done as his stupid half-breed brother asked, and now it was time for her to leave. "Things have been fun, but you don't belong here. You belong with the man you lo-"

The words he was about to utter were completely cut off by Kagome's insistent lips upon his. "I don't know what I felt before, but nothing, absolutely _nothing_ could compare to how I feel now." Kagome pulled away slightly. "I may not remember this Inuyasha, but I don't care. I love _you_, Sesshomaru. And I would like to stay. If you would let me."

He didn't bother to reply with words. Instead, Sesshomaru backed Kagome up to the cave wall and lifted one her legs to wrap around his hips as he gently asked her permission to enter her mouth. They battled for dominance, but Sesshomaru refused to be overcome by a woman, much less a human.

But he had.

"I love you as well Kagome. And I would like you to become my mate."


	4. Chapter 4

No matter how much I might wish on a shooting star, I still don't own Inuyasha... Disappointment.

* * *

><p>When Kagome woke up again, it was almost noon. She was rather confused, for beside her lay a stark naked Sesshomaru. Looking down at herself, her face turned seven shades of red. Her clothes lay beside the tree outside the cave where Rin and Jaken still slept.<p>

As she moved about, trying to hastily put on her clothes, Sesshomaru stretched in contentment. He chuckled slightly. If only his father could see him now, having had the courage he didn't. Sesshomaru had not only bedded Kagome, he'd also made her his mate. Izayoi had been too fragile to survive the mate mark, so he had never attempted it.

But Kagome was different.

She was strong where Izayoi had been weak, with enough compassion to love Sesshomaru. Izayoi had tried, but she couldn't love a demon who wanted to kill her. But oh how she had tried.

Thinking of Inuyasha's mother, and by extension, Inuyasha himself, Sesshomaru got up and wound his arms around Kagome's waist. "Good morning, mate," he whispered, blowing into her ear.

Kagome jumped nearly a foot off the ground, but was amused by the man she had promised her life to. As Sesshomaru reached up to rub the new pair of dog ears on her head, she growled lightly. "That'll take some getting used to."

Sesshomaru silently agreed, but thought she looked adorable. The ears were the only additions to her new hanyou status that were visible. But he knew she would be a match for his filthy half-brother in a fight. They would have to thoroughly examine her new powers, but at a later date. They still had Rin to take care of.

The dog demon donned his clothes as well and grabbed his mate's hand. "Sesshomaru, why did you first invite me with you?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Rin has been with me and Jaken for several years. But she is a human. We demons aren't the best company for her to keep. I thought I could justify her staying with us if she had a mother figure. A human one. And then I found you by the well."

She nodded. Of course it had been for Rin. "But I fell in love with you. I didn't mean to. But as I watched you with Rin, playing with her and teaching her, I felt closer to you." He shrugged. "I just naturally started to care for you."

They headed toward the cave. "I think I should go talk to Inuyasha." Sesshomaru nodded, just a little let down, but he didn't show it. It was a weakness that, although he loved his new mate, he didn't want to show her. "If what I've heard from Rin is true, what little I've been able to pry from her, then I should talk to him. He might be able to answer some of my questions."

Sesshomaru nodded again. It did make sense, after all. "But please, promise me you'll come back." It wasn't that he didn't trust her. It was that stupid half-breed that was related to him that he didn't trust.

The woman merely laughed. "Why wouldn't I? I love you Sesshomaru." Satisfied with her answer, he led his mate into the cave to wait for dusk.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha paced along the riverbank. Where on earth was that damn girl? The sun had set long ago, and he was getting more anxious by the second. It was far past when she was supposed to meet him, and she hadn't shown up yet! Typical of her though. What was the point of coming anyway, much less waiting for her? He punched a nearby tree, and was slightly shocked it didn't fall to the ground from the force of impact.<p>

He bounded off without another look back.

* * *

><p>Kagome ran into the clearing just moments after Inuyasha had left. Rin had come down with a fever, and she'd wanted to stay until she was sure Sesshomaru would be able to take care of her. In doing so, the sun had fallen and she was way late for her meeting with the man she didn't remember.<p>

When she saw the empty clearing, Kagome wasn't exactly unsurprised. Rin had told her more than she had let Sesshomaru in on, including how he wasn't the most reliable of companions. He had frequently left her to be with Kikyo, his first love. Apparently she acted like she didn't mind, which confused the woman. If Sesshomaru ever did that, she'd let him know in no uncertain terms.

But since she remembered dating Hojo, maybe she wasn't one to talk...

"Hojo!" Being in the Feudal Era, especially being there with Sesshomaru, had made her completely forget about her boyfriend. _Oh well, Mom will handle it for me, I guess._

It didn't even hurt the tiniest bit that he hadn't shown up.

She didn't even remember him, after all.

Kagome headed back to Sesshomaru and Rin, but found herself completely lost. Even with her new hearing and smell, the dampness of the forest made her unable to trace them. Miserable, she curled up in one of the branches of a sturdy looking tree, wishing Sesshomaru was there.

She didn't even notice when she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was beside himself with worry. Kagome had promised to be back, but what if something happened? Every few minutes he would make up his mind to go find her, but then stopped and sat down again. She had specifically asked him to stay away. She had said she wouldn't be able to talk to the man she had supposedly traveled with, maybe even loved, if Sesshomaru was there. <em>Especially<em> since they were brothers. Well, half-brothers. He made sure she knew the difference.

But still, it was taking her so damn long!

Needless to say, Sesshomaru didn't get even a wink of sleep.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up the next morning still in the tree, feeling fully rested. Stretching to loosen herself up, she remembered why she'd climbed the tree in the first place.<p>

She was completely and utterly lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Chapter 5! I really love that you guys are reading this... but I'd love to know what you think! There's a tiny review button down there... Don't hesitate to click!

No matter how many times you ask...I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Inuyasha walked into the dimly lit cave with his senses on high alert. It was more than a bit worrying, for Sesshomaru had called him out to the middle of nowhere and told him to come alone. He had said nothing about what was going on, nor what to expect in this cave.

But nothing Sesshomaru could have said would have prepared him for what lay in the darkness beyond.

There was a fire in the center, surrounded by pillows and furs. Its flames tried to stave off the unfamiliar chill that threatened to crawl up his spine.

A small demon child with silver hair (with matching dog ears) and violet eyes ran up and clung to his leg. "Uncle! You came to visit!"

Inuyasha frantically tried to shake the kid off. "Look here, brat. My name's Inuyasha. AND GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

From the corner of the cave came a voice that sounded like it was holding back laughter. "Akira, let your uncle go. It's his first time visiting, and if you're too rough with him he might not come back.

The little boy reluctantly let go, but Inuyasha barely noticed. He'd thought he'd never hear her voice again. Three years was a long time, and he'd almost given up hope as the months after dragged by. But here she was, in the flesh.

Kagome shifted the baby she was holding to her side and stuck out a hand. "Hi. You must be Inuyasha. I'm Kagome, Sesshomaru's mate."

The sun had risen and brought the village to life. Inuyasha shook the lingering clouds of the dream from his head, but leaned back against the Sacred Tree. _Their_ tree. He shook his head to clear his mind of her. It didn't work. Nothing ever did.

They'd spent time together, formed a bond of love and trust during that time. And yeah, sure, they'd had their problems. She was just so stubborn! That wasn't _his _fault!

Inuyasha growled under his breath and punched the tree. He was thinking of her again, dammit!

That place by the river... she didn't care enough to come.

_Did she ever love me?_

Kagome hopped down from her perch and landed with her nose on the ground. Just because she could didn't mean she was able to do it well. She'd have to ask Sesshomaru to show her later. If she ever got home.

Something made Kagome pause as she was picking herself up from the ground. She sniffed a few times, and recognized the scent. It was close to Sesshomaru's, but was nearly identical to that of his half-brother. He'd been there!

She ran full force, following the trail. Silently thanking the gods for Sesshomaru, she pulled out a scrap of fabric that he said had belonged to Inuyasha and still carried his scent. Just to make sure, Kagome brought it up to her nose and gave it a long sniff. _I've got you now, Inuyasha!_

The ground whistled past as she picked up her speed even more.

A villager ran up to a hut and banged loudly on the door and was let in after a moment. He faced the demon slayer, monk, and half-demon. Most people would have cowered in fear and begged the two humans to kill the half-demon, but that wasn't an issue in Kaede's village. Its citizens had grown accustomed to his presence while the priestess was still with them.

"You have to hurry! There's a demon in the village! And she seems pretty insistent..."

Miroku sat up straighter at the man's words. "She? Well, we don't want any of the villagers to worry. You stay her, Sango. I'll go see what she wants."

Sango's Hiraikotsu left quite a mark on the monk's head as she addressed the villager. "Did she say what she wants?"

He nodded. "She wishes to speak with Inuyasha."

"Feh. Is that all? Tell her to come back some other time. I'm not in the mood to deal with a she-demon who just wants to talk. I want one whose throat I can rip out."

The villager was nearly shaking in his sandals. "Please, Inuyasha. She _really_ wants to talk to you."

Miroku stood up. "Well, if he won't go, I'll see if I can appease the lady."

This time the Hiraikotsu actually drew some blood. "Inuyasha, can you go before this idiot husband of mine gets himself into more trouble than he's worth?"

Inuyasha reluctantly agreed. "Fine, Sango. But don't blame me when you have to clean up her parts."

It was morning and Kagome still wasn't back yet. Was she hurt? Did she get lost? Or did Inuyasha-

Sesshomaru shook his head. He had to trust her.

Ah, who was he kidding? He grabbed Tenseiga and ran toward her scent.

Kagome stood in the center of the village, arms crossed and foot tapping. The villager had disappeared several minutes ago. Kagome vaguely remembered the village, but not enough to try to find Inuyasha on her own.

It was getting ridiculous! How long did it take to get one measly half-demon? It's not like the village was that big...it was called a village for a reason!

She shook her head. Her agitation was making her think things she didn't really mean.

The door to one of the huts was pushed open and an angry half-demon stalked out. His robe of the fire rat had seen better days, or at least a better couple hours, and his hair was tangled with twigs and leaves. The Tetsusaiga hung on his side and his claws were sharp as knives.

"Geez, took you long enough. It's not that far, either! What, you just didn't want to see me?" Kagome cocked a hip to the side and put her hand on it. "I wouldn't be surprised. Not if what Rin's told me is true. Lying, cheating ass. Or, sorry, two-timing boyfriend." She smirked. "I've been waiting for this for months, Inuyasha. It's been a while, hasn't it? Three years, was it?"

Inuyasha couldn't move. "More," he said, still just staring at Kagome. Namely her new ears. She'd grown. Her chest was fuller and her legs were longer. He wanted her, more than he'd ever wanted Kikyo. And he'd waited for her, far longer than he had for the long-dead priestess.

"Hm, really? Funny, I can't seem to remember. Oh well. No skin off my nose." Her shoulders lifted slightly, carelessly. It didn't matter to her what he thought. He was just a worthless boy.

From the same hut Inuyasha had been in came a demon slayer and a monk. Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu and threw her arms around Kagome. "You're back! I can't believe it!"

She had a big grin on her face and something in Kagome made her return Sango's affection. Miroku came up as well, but instead of doing something perverted he merely patted her shoulder and said, "We're glad to have you back."

"I can't stay." Kagome bit her lip, hesitant to go on. "I-I'm sorry. But I don't know who any of you are."

Sango's eyes started to fill with tears. "B-but we're friends Kagome! How could you forget us? It's been more than three years, but we still remember you! Please, please tell me you're joking!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he waited for Kagome to reply. So Sesshomaru hadn't been lying. She really didn't remember anything.

"I'm sorry. I'm not. I was in an accident in my time and lost the memories of my time here. It's familiar, but it's just a feeling."

"Shippo'll be sad he missed you. But maybe it's a good thing, since you don't remember us. He was hit the hardest when you left. He wouldn't eat for weeks and wouldn't talk to us for months. It was hard, when we all missed you as well." Miroku shrugged. "But I guess you need to go. Based on your ears, you've mated with a demon?" He looked at Inuyasha, who just shrugged. He had a guess, but he wasn't about to voice it.

Kagome nodded. "Sesshomaru." She smiled a bit when she said his name and Sango and Miroku gasped.

"Inuyasha's brother?"

She nodded. "Half-brother. And I have to get back soon. I've been gone too long as it is. But..." Sango gestured for her to go on. "I don't know how to get back home. I sorta got lost."

Inuyasha snorted. "Stupid wench. You're useless aren't you? Can't even use that nose of yours to find your own mate? Pathetic!"

Tears filled her eyes as she stalked over to his side. "Sit boy!"

The beads of subjugation did their job and he was thrust into the ground. "Kagome! I thought you said you didn't remember anything!"

She turned on her heel. "Rin's told me stories."

"Without me, you can't find your way home."

The words made her pause long enough for the beads' effect to wear off. "I'll find it eventually."

Inuyasha came up right behind her and put a large hand on her shoulder. "Don't be an idiot! You'll get hurt!"

Scoffing at the notion, Kagome took his hand and threw him over her shoulder. "You forget I'm a demon now. A FULL demon. More than you'll ever be, since the Sacred Jewel is gone."

"Kagome, please don't do this. You might be a demon, but not for very long. You still smell partially like a human. The demons will mistake you for a weak half-demon. It's not safe." She shook her head, not caring about his ideas. It had been a mistake to seek him out. It just gave her more questions than answers, and left her feeling depressed. At least she'd be with Sesshomaru soon.

"I'm begging you Kagome. Don't do this. For me." Inuyasha took a deep breath before saying the words he knew he couldn't come back from. "I love you. Even if you don't remember me, remember that."

He pulled her close and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here it is... Chapter 6! I had so much fun writing the last one. Really helps vent out my general frustration of the opposite sex... anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters...unfortunately. I'm just not that rich.

BTW, I was planning on uploading this on Saturday, but I'm going to be reeaaallly busy the next two days, so you guys get it a few days early! So as thanks, some reviews would reeaaallly be appreciated...

* * *

><p>Kagome started flailing about before using her new demon strength to pull away her imprisoned lips. "Get the hell off me! Who are you to just up and attack me like that? Need I remind you that I'm mated to YOUR BROTHER?"<p>

He ignored her miserable attempts at escape. "Half-brother."

Going limp, Kagome ignored his words. "Just let me go. Please." A few tears found their way down her already reddened cheeks. "I don't love you Inuyahsa. How could I, when all you did was ignore and abuse me? I'll admit that it was your gentle side that drew me to you, but you so rarely let it show." As she spoke, Kagome's head dropped lower and lower until her bangs cloaked her eyes in shadow. "For years I pined over you, but all you ever saw was Kikyo."

"That's not tr-"

"Shut it, Inuyasha. You had your time to make it up to me. The day the well opened you could've come to see me. But you didn't. I know that. I would've remembered." Kagome snapped her head up and tears flew in all directions. "But you didn't! You stupid half-demon! You didn't care at all! And when I left, I thought finally, _finally_ you felt the same, that everything I'd gone through wasn't for nothing. But no. You just left me there, lying on that hospital bed all alone."

"Kagome, be reasonable. I didn't know you were hurt."

"And that would've made a difference?" She ripped herself away from Inuyasha's hold using her demon strength. Her words were heard over his continual denials. "There's nothing you can give me anymore, Inuyasha. I never loved you. I thought I did, but I was wrong. I'm going back home."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. "To the well? I thought it had closed up for good once you came back."

Although strangling the man would have brought much joy to the young demoness, and was also totally in the realm of possibility, Kagome merely rolled her eyes and pointed to her ears. "These aren't just for show."

Spinning on her heel, Kagome walked back into the Forest of Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru watched all of it unfold. As much as he wished to intervene, he knew he must allow Kagome to choose her own path. And while he was silently cheering her on, he could do nothing.<p>

Until she left at least.

The demon strolled into village and to stand in front of Inuyasha, his own flesh and blood. The early morning dew softened his already quiet steps. "What do _you_ want?" Inuyasha growled out. "You already took my girl."

Crunch.

"What the hell was that for? That was my nose!"

Sesshomaru just walked away, not even deigning with a response.

* * *

><p>Leaves were flying around the crying demoness. "Stupid Inuyasha. Why couldn't we have caught up a bit? I hadn't realized how much I missed you until you kissed me. Then I remembered. Everything. You, Sango, Miroku. And Shippo too, though he wasn't there. But I missed you as a <em>friend<em>." Her fist connected with the beat up tree, sending more leaves swirling to her feet. "But no, you just had to go and ruin everything."

Finally worn out, Kagome sank to the base of the tree, head bent and crying loudly. "And now I can't even find my way home. All this crying's plugged up my nose. I can't smell a thing!"

Several minutes passed, but Kagome's tears wouldn't stop coming. She pushed herself up and faced the tree. Placing her hand on the trunk, she said a prayer and asked for its forgiveness. Silently, of course, since she was still crying too much for any words to come out. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Get away from me, Inuyasha. I don't want to see you."

A moment passed in awkward silence, but still the arms refused to release her.

"Who said it was Inuyasha?"

Kagome gasped at the sound of her mate's voice and turned, quickly burying her face in his shirt. "Sesshomaru, I'm so glad you're here!"

He bent his head over her, wishing he could protect her from all that was wrong with the world. "I missed you, love. But I need to know. Have you made your decision?"

His arms were forced to let her go as she tore herself away from them. "Decision? There was nothing to decide! I wanted to see if I could remember him, that's all! I _love_ you, Sesshomaru. Nothing will ever change that!"

She went to throw her arms around him, but Sesshomaru gracefully dodged her. "And did you? Remember him that is?"

Nodding, she opened her mouth to speak, but remembered when her memories returned. She closed her mouth. It wasn't something she wanted Sesshomaru to know. Not that it wouldn't be incredibly satisfying to see him punch Inuyasha in the nose. Just once would be enough.

"And you still wish to stay with me? Not out of duty, but because you love me?" Nodding once again, she once again went to embrace her mate, and this time he let her.

"I missed you too, Sesshomaru. Too much."

"Then why didn't you come home?"

"Ummm... about that..."

His bark of laughter could be heard for miles.

* * *

><p>Back at the village, Inuyasha was pacing inside Sango and Miroku's hut when he heard Sesshomaru. "Is that my brother?"<p>

Miroku was soon on the floor with tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard. "That was Sesshomaru? Seriously? That's kinda funny," Sango said, chuckling. But she didn't find it as funny as her husband did.

"That's not funny, that's infuriating! The stupid jerk is _laughing_. That's just so wrong!" He continued pacing.

Sango stared at Inuyasha, her head tilted to the side. "My my, Inuyasha. I'm impressed. I wouldn't have thought you knew such a big word as infuriating."

He ignored her attempt to distract him. "I'm going after them," he snarled, pulling out the Tetsusaiga.

Both Sango and Miroku dashed in front of him. "You can't!" Sango exclaimed, with Miroku nodding in agreement.

"And why not? Are you going to stop me?"

Miroku stepped in front of Sango to claim Inuyasha's attention (and any resulting fury). "She made her choice. There's nothing you can do now. We know you're hurting, but she deserves happiness. You both do. But you can't do that if you're still hung up on her and continually trying to get her back."

The monk was forcefully shoved aside by his wife. Sango didn't like being protected from her friend. "Besides, what are you going to do? Fight him? She loves him, Inuyasha. You can't change that."

"But she said she didn't love me! That's all that has kept me going these years. The fact, the hard truth, that she loved me. And she comes here, taking that back! But how can she know when she doesn't remember?" Inuyasha sheathed his sword and sank to the floor. He was mentally exhausted and just wanted to have his woman beside him.

"Umm, Inuyasha? About that... I think she did. After you kissed her. Rather forcefully, if I might add."

"SHE WHAT?"

Sango nodded, backing Miroku up. "I agree. She was too upset not to have remembered. Not even stories from Rin should have pissed her off _that_ much. She was seriously about to kill you, I think. With good reason. You're a complete jerk when it comes to Kagome. And I think you should stay here. Let them have their peace. And then you can find yours."

Inuyasha nodded. He loved her. He had to let her go. And besides, that stupid wench was good for nothing. He'd be better off on his own!


	7. Chapter 7

As per usual, I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha. I only use them for my own twisted pleasure on plot lines. And reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she approached the half-demon currently residing in her house. "We need to talk to you."<p>

"Sango dear, please don't make that mistake. _You're _the only one who wants to talk to him. I personally think we'd be better off trying to find her."

The demon slayer sighed. They'd gone over it for the last several days. "Inuyasha, you need to go back to Kag-"

"Don't you DARE say her name!" Inuyasha jumped up, claws released, and ready to pounce on anything that moved. Miroku stood in front of his wife.

"Fine. You have to go to the time beyond the well. Her family must be worried - she didn't tell them where she was going. As a last favor to them, We," Miroku glared at her, "I think you should tell them. We don't know where she is right now and you're the only one who can cross the well."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't."

"Can't or won't?" The three friends turned to the little fox demon who just entered. "You're a coward, you know that Inuyasha? I heard from the villagers what happened. So what if she's mated to your brother? You love her, don't you? And her family's never done anything to you. In fact, they acted like the family you never had. And this is how you repay them? By not telling them of their daughter's happiness? That's a new low even for you."

Miroku, and after a moment, Sango, followed Shippo out of the hut. Inuyasha sat in the corner until nightfall, when he snuck out of the village and jumped into the well.

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later...<strong>

Kagome let the furs slip down from her body as she stretched in the early morning sunlight. Jaken had taken Rin to a nearby village for "educational purposes". Sesshomaru just wanted some alone time with his mate. He groaned. "Come back to bed. It's too early. Jaken and Rin won't be back for several more hours."

Her joints creaked as she gathered her clothes, contrary to what Sesshomaru was telling her to do. "Sorry. There's somewhere we need to go, but I need to gather some supplies before we can leave."

This bold declaration caused him to sit up. "What? You haven't told me anything about this? Where are we going?"

She didn't respond. She didn't know how to. The silence dragged on until Sesshomaru stood and wrapped his arms around his mate. His warm breath rustled her hair and she sighed. "We need to visit my family. It's been three years since I left."

He nodded and absentmindedly rubbed her slightly swollen belly. "Alright. But will the well be open?"

She sighed. It was a long shot, but it was one she needed to take. Although she loved Sesshomaru and Rin dearly, (and Jaken wasn't _that_ bad) her family would be worried sick as it was. They needed to know she had chosen the Feudal Era and loved it with all her heart. She had no regrets.

Except one.

Her mind flashed back to that day and her hands clenched Sesshomaru's as she remembered. It was only one fight it the hundreds they'd had, but it was their last one. Inuyasha hadn't been seen since, and not even Sesshomaru's expert tracking had yielded any results.

The hope that she still held that her once best friend was okay still burned. Barely, but it was still there. She hoped that by visiting her family that hole might be filled, even if it wasn't by him.

Kagome pulled herself from the loving embrace of her mate and started packing. They wouldn't need much, but she wanted the important stuff, like the antique clay jar she had found in an abandoned shrine a couple months ago. Her grandfather would love it.

With everything ready to go, Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and they started off towards Kaede's village.

Sango was startled awake by a tapping on the hut's wall, and Kagome walked in after a moment. "Hey Sango. I'm sorry if I woke you. Miroku said it was okay for me to come in."

The demon slayer shook her head. Even after the occasional visits spanning three years, she still couldn't get over the changes in Kagome. It was more than just her appearance; there was a sense of elegance deeply rooted into her now. "It's fine. I needed to get up anyway. What's up?"

The twenty year old girl just took a deep breath. "I'm...worried. It's been three years. The well should be open for the next two weeks, right?" Sango nodded. That was the theory anyway. "But what if it isn't? What if we do cross over but can't get back? Rin and Jaken know we left, but I told them we'd only be gone for a few days, a week at most."

There was nothing Sango could say that could make her friend feel better. "You knew this already. It's a risk you have to be willing to take. You want to see your family again, don't you?" Kagome nodded. "The well will stay open. And if it doesn't, Miroku and I will take in Rin. Takeshi could use a friend."

Kagome nodded and smiled slightly. Takeshi, Sango's son, was a bursting ball of energy. The girl would probably be used as a babysitter more than anything else. "You're right. It's something I need to do." She stood and took a deep breath. "Thank you for everything." The two friends hugged before parting.

Her mate was waiting for her outside the hut. He silently held out his hand and they walked to Inuyasha's Forest.

It had been kept it pretty good condition, mostly thanks to the work of Sango and Miroku. Unlike the first time she had come through the well, all those years ago, the ancient wood was free of ivy. Grass surrounding it was trimmed, probably by Kilala's endless munching. It really touched Kagome that her friends worked so hard for her. When they got back, Kagome would make sure repaid their kindness. Maybe babysit sometimes. And it would be nice to see them on a regular basis...

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand. "Are you ready for this?" She nodded and took a steadying breath as her mate tossed her into his arms. Without waiting for encouragement he jumped into the endless darkness of the Bone Eater's Well.


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, I know that I am all deserving of these magnificent characters, but alas, they will never be mine. And I am still in denial about that.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Sesshomaru tumbled out of the well onto the hard wooden floor of the shrine. "We made it." They chuckled and Sesshomaru helped her up.<p>

Everything seemed so strangely modern to Kagome, even though it had only been three years since she had been back. The sacred tree had grown again, the grass a bit longer than she remembered. But most of all, there was a sense of life that hadn't been there before. She couldn't explain it, but Kagome just felt like the shrine's spirit had been lifted.

There was a crash and Kagome spun in response. Standing just a little ways off was Sota, not a handsome young teenager. The two siblings ran toward each other and embraced. "Geeze Sis, I really missed you!"

Kagome squeezed him gently, careful of her demon strength. "I missed you too Sota. But I'm only staying a few days. Where are mom and Grandpa?"

"In the house. But Kagome, you should know, we've had some guests over lately, so you may want to cover up your ears."

She laughed, for she had completely forgotten about them. "Got a hat?"

"Hold on a second." Sota ran into the house and came back with the same baseball cap Inuyasha had worn when he'd visited her time, all those years ago. It sure brought back memories.

The hat fit a little snugly around her ears, and she understood why Inuyasha had always fought with her over wearing the stupid thing. It dulled her sense of hearing and it just didn't feel right. But if they had guests, she didn't want to frighten them.

"Would you like me to fetch you some clothes, too?"

Kagome nodded. Her feudal era clothes would be acceptable, but her mate's were a bit flamboyant for a shrine. Not that he didn't look good in them, but it had been a while since her family had seen the traditional dress of demons. Not since Inuyasha...

Damn it. Being back home was making her think of him way too much.

The couple made their way behind Sota, who led them through the back door and into the kitchen. "Hey, Grandpa? I'm sorry, but I kinda dropped the box I was carrying."

"You did WHAT?"

"It wasn't important, was it?"

"Important? IMPORTANT? That box held the ancient jar of your great-great-great- great-great-great- great-great-great- great-great-great- great-great-great- great-great-great- great-great-great-great grandfather! He collected the ashes of demons in it so he could purify them! And you just destroyed it!" Kagome's grandfather sank to the floor.

"But, um... look who I found!" Sota gestured for Kagome and Sesshomaru to walk in.

Kagome's mom squealed with joy and ran up to the daughter she had thought she lost. "And you must be Sesshomaru. Inuyasha told me so much about you!"

Sesshomaru bowed. "It's an honor to meet the mother of my mate."

Her mom bowed in response, but then pulled him into a hug as well. Three years ago, Kagome would have had to stop him from shredding her mother into pieces at the unexpected contact, but he had softened a bit toward humans.

"Please, come have some tea. Our guests have left, so feel free to make yourself at home." He nodded his thanks as Kagome took off the hat. Her mom gasped in shock and nearly dropped the tray of tea she held. "Kagome! You're so adorable!" She set the tea on the table and ran up to rub her daughter's ears.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Mom, you haven't changed a bit!"

They sat around the table, drinking tea and catching up for several hours, but there was an underlying tension to the family. No one wanted to bring up the short time they had together, nor the guests that Kagome still knew nothing about.

Long after the sun had set, Kagome asked if they could retire for the night. Her mom and grandpa exchanged a look with Sota, who then kindly offered his room for them to sleep in. But Kagome shook her head and told them she and Sesshomaru would be in the Sacred Tree.

There was a collective sigh of relief after the couple went outside for the night. "Sota, will you wake them up in the morning and take them out somewhere? I'm not sure how she'll take the news, so I want to postpone it for as long as possible."

He nodded. He understood what his mom wanted, and why. But he didn't look forward to waking up Kagome. That was one thing he hadn't missed.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up in the middle of the night to the screeching of her cat. "Buyo, shut up," she called down, trying to snuggle back into Sesshomaru's arms. But then the smell hit her nose. It was familiar, but sleepiness had caused her sense of smell to go on hiatus. Oh well. She'd find out later.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sesshomaru hopped down from the tree with his mate in his arms. Ever since the slight bulge had started to show, he had been even more protective of his mate, though he knew as a demon she would rarely be fully incapacitated due to the pregnancy.<p>

Kagome jumped from his arms and strolled into the kitchen while Sesshomaru went to find her brother. As she made some tea for the two of them, she started singing, just like she did when she'd lived there. But when she reached for the tea cups, she couldn't find them. Her singing stopped as she cried out in frustration. She was just about to give up and wait for her mom to wake up when she found an old set she'd made in primary school under the sink. "Yay!" she stopped to think for a moment. "But why are they down there? And where are the rest."

_Maybe my mind's just playing tricks on me. I've heard demon pregnancies are rather odd. _She thought as she carried the tray into living room.

She stumbled and nearly dropped everything, but her demon reflexes allowed her to catch the tea set before it fell. "Wow. I've never seen a clumsy demon before. I have to say, I think you're the first. Ever."

When she heard his voice, she nearly dropped it all over again. But she refused to be made fun of. "Inuyasha."

"Yep. The one and only."

"So this is where you've been the last three years."

The half demon shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. So how are you? Last time I saw you, you were about to rip my throat out."

She just looked at him. "That's not how I remember it. But I've settled into being a demon, starting a family."

With an obvious glance at her stomach, Inuyasha said, "Really? I never would've guessed. So how's my brother treating you?" Kagome blushed a deep red. "I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled. "You perv!"

She began to laugh. "It looks like you've really started to get a hang of the lingo around here."

"Yeah, well, I've had some help." She tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "You're friends. They came by looking for you."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you'd run off with my brother down a well that transported you five hundred years to the past. And that that's where I grew up." Kagome's eyes went wide and she got ready to punch him in the face. But she stopped when he started laughing. "Relax. I just said you fell in love with my brother and went to live with him. But he lives in another area and you couldn't come home very often."

"Don't ever do that to me again. You scared me! But how do you keep it a secret from them? Isn't it hard?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I've learned that if I keep my ears flat they won't notice them. It won't work for you though, since you're so much shorter than I am."

She shrugged. "I won't be here for very long. And I don't want to meet them. It just wouldn't be a good idea."

I heard a door open upstairs and Sota came running down. When he saw me talking with Inuyasha, he suddenly froze. "Crap!" And then he ran back upstairs. "Mom! She found out! And the house hasn't been destroyed yet!"

"It's a miracle!"

Both of them laughed, and Kagome leaned down to embrace Inuyasha. "We're good?" he asked, thinking he knew the answer.

She nodded, but then whispered in his ear, "If you break Ayumi's heart, you're dead." He turned about ten different shades of red, but nodded in agreement. I was glad though, that he had started dating the most romantic of my friends. She deserved some happiness. And so did he.

Kagome's mom came rushing down the stairs. "Alright, Kagome. We've got two days to organize things, and I really think we can do it!"

Her heart began to sink. "Do what?"

"Plan your wedding of course!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! And don't forget, there's this lovely thing called a review button...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Short and simple – I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Wait, I think I heard wrong. You want to WHAT?"<p>

Her mother chuckled. "Well dear, you ran off to the Feudal Era and didn't bother to tell me. And then you mated with a nice, respectable man. And now you're pregnant." Kagome flushed a deep red, but her mother just went on. "I did want to see you get married, you know."

The girl sighed, giving in. "I can't stop you can I?" The older woman shook her head gleefully. "Fine. But can it at least be a Western style wedding? It's what I'd dreamed of, when I was still here."

She nodded again with a big grin on her face. "We'll need some help from Old Lady Shima, not to mention all her daughters. Ooh, and Mr..." She began to list off people, supplies, and places as she walked away from Kagome.

Kagome's mother threw herself into the wedding plans immediately. Within ten minutes she had a church booked, caterers called, and florists on standby. Kagome and Inuyasha merely stood nearby, shock still going through them both. "Um….Mom?" She held up a finger until she was finished talking to Shima.

"What is it dear?" The notepad in front of her mother was filled with prices, orders, and other such nonsense.

"I don't want a big wedding…."

Her words stopped her mother. "But Kagome, you said I could plan it!"

Unfreezing enough to walk to her mother's side, she picked up the guest list and read off a few of the names. "Mr. and Mrs. Watanabe. Miss Suzuki and her three children. Mr. Yamamoto." The list went on and on. "I don't know any of these people!"

This earned a laugh from her mother. "Of course not, Kagome. You left us. You've been gone for years. Things have changed. But I suppose, if it means that much to you, we can make it a smaller affair. Have it here, with just your friends and our family."

Kagome hugged her mom and thanked her profusely. "I love you Mom."

"Well, this certainly changes things. But I want you to go into town and pick out a dress. I'd always wanted you to wear my kimono, but I know you want a Western wedding." She turned to Inuyasha, who was still standing motionless. "Would you mind escorting her into town? I'd ask Sesshomaru, seeing as he's her mate, but he doesn't know how to act here. And make sure she gets the works."

He nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand and the hat that was on the table. "C'mon. We have work to do."

Once they were out the door, Sesshomaru jumped out the second story window with Sota kicking and screaming in his grasp. "Sis! Tell him to let me go!"

She ignored her little brother's cry for help. He hadn't told her Inuyasha was there, and he deserved to suffer for a while. "Inuyasha and I are going into town. My mom decided to throw us a human wedding."

Inuyasha was surprised at how easily she made the distinction. She knew she wasn't human anymore, and she'd come to terms with it. It impressed him, and made him more than a little sad. The girl in his memories wasn't the same as the strong, independent demoness before him. He didn't even really know her anymore. But she wasn't the only one who'd changed.

"And I am to stay here? I suppose it would be for the best, for I am unaccustomed to this modern era." Kagome nodded and put her arms around her mate. "It won't be for very long, will it? I don't want you to be put into danger."

"She won't be. I'll take care of her." Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from his brother and down the many steps to the street. He didn't let go of her hand.

A car whizzed by them, and Kagome jumped behind a bush, baring her fangs. Inuyasha began to laugh, and a bit of the boy she'd met in the Feudal Era showed through. "Kagome, it's just a car. I know you've been gone a while, but really? You'll draw attention to yourself if you keep this up!"

Kagome brought herself out of the shrubbery and brushed her clothes off. "Lead the way." She tactfully refrained from saying what was going through her mind.

The young man shrugged and kept going until they reached downtown Tokyo. The first store they entered was a beauty parlor. "And why are we _here_?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Your mom told me to make sure you got the works. So here we are." He approached the lady behind the counter. The middle-aged woman smiled and giggled like a schoolgirl. It was nauseating.

"Right this way, Ms. Higurashi. And would you be so kind as to remove your hat?"

She reached up to her head, unsure of what to do, but Inuyasha jumped in. "We're just here for her nails. Mrs. Higurashi wishes to do her hair. You know how demanding mothers can be!" The woman giggled again and Kagome rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked out of the beauty parlor feeling cleaner and more refreshed than she had in a long time. Inuyasha once again grabbed her hand and led her further down the street to a small café. The old man behind the counter, complete with a four and a half foot stature and a gray top knot, greeted Inuyasha and told them to take a seat anywhere. It was pretty generous of the man, but she sank into one of the chairs without complaint.<p>

"We'd like two green teas and two of today's special, please."

"No problem, my boy. But what happened to that Ayumi you brought by. You haven't broken her heart, have you? She was such a nice girl."

She sat in shock. Inuyasha was fitting in better in her time than she ever had. All the people here loved him. Instead of feeling happy for him, she felt jealous. He was living her life better than she had. But she had Sesshomaru. That's all that mattered.

"No, we're still together. This is actually Kagome."

The old man looked at him in shock. "THE Kagome? The one you told me about? Boy, you are dumber than I thought, letting a pretty young thing like her get away!"

Inuyasha nodded with a grin on his face. "The one and only. But I got over her a long time ago. I'm happy with Ayumi now. And Kagome's marrying my brother soon. I actually came with her today to buy her dress and get her nails done. Plus, I wanted to show her this café. She hasn't been to Tokyo in years and I wanted to show her how well I've been getting on."

He ruffled Inuyasha's hair and handed him two cakes. "I'll bring the tea over to you two in a moment."

Inuyasha sat across from her and she smiled. "You seem happy here. Happier than you ever were when we were traveling together."

"Yeah. I really am. People don't judge me here for being what I am. They don't know, and can't tell just by looking at me. I'm just like everyone else. Well, except for the ears. But my friends know, and they're okay with it. Like Old Man Tanaka here. He heard stories from his grandfather when he was a boy, but he wasn't scared of me when he found out. And now he's one of my friends here in Tokyo."

* * *

><p>They ate their cakes and talked for hours, catching up and just having a good time in general. But that stopped when a cell phone went off. Inuyasha pulled it out, grew pale, and quickly paid for their snack. "I'm really sorry Kagome, but I forgot I had a date with Ayumi tonight. That was her, and I'm really late. Can you find a dress on your own and get home alright?" He didn't wait for a response, but instead just ran out the door.<p>

Kagome just sat at the table and didn't say anything. After a few minutes, Tanaka came over and took Inuyasha's vacated seat. "Give the boy a break. He really cares about you." She didn't say anything, and the old man continued. "You're his best friend. There isn't a day that he doesn't come in here and talk about the adventures the two of you had. Even if it's only for a minute or two while he grabs a cup of tea. It really hurt him when he found out about you and his brother."

"I know. And I don't blame him. For anything."

"Then why do you look so upset?"

"I wish he left me instructions on how to get home. Or the money to buy my wedding dress."

The old man began to laugh. "Why don't you wait here? I'll call the shrine and let them know you'll be later than you expected. And then I'll call Inuyasha and ask him to stop by after his date. I won't let you starve either."

Kagome thanked him and stood. "At least let me help out a bit. I may not be very experienced, but I can at least serve people."

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat across from Ayumi, having a nice night that he was glad he hadn't missed. Sure, she had been less than thrilled when he eventually showed up, but armed with flowers and chocolates, she forgave him.<p>

His phone went off as he brought a mouthful of ramen to his lips, and Ayumi gave him a look. They had a strict no phones on a date policy, so Inuyasha silenced it without looking at the number.

But just a few seconds later it went off again. Ayumi sighed. "I guess it's really important, if the person called you right back. Go ahead and answer it." She waved him off, but Inuyasha just silenced it again.

When it rang a third time, she gave him another look. He sighed and went outside to answer it. The old man's voice came through, and Inuyasha's face lost its color. "I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>So, this was totally going to be the last chapter. I had also planned on it being a nice little fluff piece with their wedding. Obviously that didn't happen. What can I say? The characters just want me to keep messing with Inuyasha. So yes, this is entirely his fault. Blame him. Not me.<p>

Anyway, I'm really going to try for the next chapter to be the end. It feels like it keeps dragging on, even to me! Everything will be resolved, but this chapter would've been nearly 3 or 4 thousand words if I kept it all in one chapter.

Please review. Lack of reviews caused this chapter to be really late. (Not really. It was Inuyasha's fault. But that's the story I'm sticking with.) I will also love you forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Drum roll please! *silence* Rin! Drum roll!

Rin: Oh, sorry! I was just picking some flowers for Kagome and Sesshomaru. I forgot.

Me: Ahhhh. Kids. What can you do? Anyways, now that I have had my drum roll, the all-important news... this is it, folks. The final chapter. Yay!

*hears crying in the distance*

Me: Damn it Kagome! Why won't you stop crying already?

Kagome: Because -sniff- it's over now!

Me: Get over yourself already. You don't have to be the center of _everything_, you know.

*crying gets much louder, and up pops Sesshomaru*

Sesshy: What's wrong, Kagome love?

Kagome: She's being mean to me!

*whack*

Me: Fine, be that way! I just won't write you two a happy ending. Mwahahahahaha! Jk, jk. I think you'd kill me, Sesshomaru. Anyways, death glares aside, here's the final chapter. And I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha pushed his way through the crowd of people as he ran through downtown Tokyo. How could he have been so dumb? It was easy though, he just hadn't been thinking. If he had been, he wouldn't have left her alone. He would've called Ayumi and cancelled. Last minute, yes, but he didn't know how long he would have with Kagome before she would leave. And even if she didn't, she was still marrying Sesshomaru in just a few days. Either way, he would lose her.<p>

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he pushed himself harder. They wouldn't do him any good.

The corner came up fast and he slipped as he tried to round it. His palms began to bleed as he scraped them on the sidewalk, but he rubbed them on his jeans and kept running. He'd had much worse while battling demons in the Feudal Era, and the scrtches didn't even sting. So he pushed on.

Old Man Tanaka's café came into view. There was a large cluster of people surrounding the entrance, and he knew that they were there because of Kagome. It gave him the energy to shove the people out of the way and stand to the front. They gasped at his ears as he pushed by.

Inuyasha banged on the normally open door until Tanaka unlocked it for him. The small man kept everyone else away, closing and locking the door once more. He pulled down the blinds and turned to the frantic half-demon.

"What were you thinking?" he yelled at the boy. "You left her alone in a city she barely knows anymore to go on a _date_? What kind of friend are you?"

He ignored Tanaka's words. "Where is she?" But he needed no instruction as he raced up the stairs into Tanaka's private apartment. Kagome was lying on the couch with a cold wash cloth on her pale face. He raced over to her side and grasped her hand. "Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me?"

There was no response.

Inuyasha scooped her up into his arms, the cloth falling to the ground, and ran back down the stairs. He was careful not to jostle her though. "What happened?"

Tanaka sighed. "I don't know exactly. She couldn't find her way home, and you left her without any money for her dress. I offered to let her stay here until you came back, and she wished to help out. After a couple hours, she just passed out behind the counter. I rushed everyone out and brought her upstairs."

Inuyasha knew what he had to do. It wouldn't be sufficient, and she'd need more once he got her back to her mate, but it would keep her alive for a little while. After placing her on the ground behind the counter, away from prying eyes, he took a small knife from his pocket and slit his wrist. He opened her mouth and let his life energy flow into it. When the cut began to heal, Inuyasha picked her up again and looked at his friend. "Thank you for helping out. There wasn't much you could have done. If I'd stayed…"

Placing his hand on the lad's shoulder, Tanaka tried to comfort him. "There's nothing you can do to change the past. But the future is a different story." Inuyasha nodded and exited through the back door.

He jumped onto the rooftop and made his way back to Higurashi Shrine. It brought back memories, happy ones, but he didn't have time to dwell on them as he held the lifeless girl in his arms.

Once he was back at the shrine, he called out for Sesshomaru. "She needs your blood," he said to his older brother as he gave Kagome over to him. "The baby is sucking away her life force, and without sufficient energy, she will die."

Sesshomaru bit his wrist and placed it at his mate's lips. She drank greedily, and opened her glowing red eyes as the baby took its energy from its father. When she had her fill, she thanked him and asked to be put on her feet.

"Kagome, you didn't eat again. I told you before; you need the constant energy source."

She hung her head at her mate's words. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. But I was stressed out, and I can't eat when I'm like that."

He cradled her face in his hands. "My love, please don't worry me like that. What if Inuyasha hadn't gotten to you in time? I would have lost you for good." He pressed his lips to hers lightly and stroked her hair.

Inuyasha backed away. The moment was too personal; he shouldn't interfere. He hung his head and went to help her mother with wedding plans.

* * *

><p>There was a light tapping on the door. "Come in," Kagome called out, and her best friend crossed the threshold. They both stood there, not saying anything, until Kagome turned back to the mirror and continued putting her make up on. "Kagome, we need to talk," he said.<p>

"Then talk. I'm not stopping you." There she was again. The ice-cold demon he had met in the Feudal Era.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Oh really? It doesn't seem that way."

She was making it much more difficult than it needed to be. "But I am. And I came here to say something."

"Obviously."

He paused before continuing. It was that pause that made Kagome put down her eyeliner and face her best friend. "Don't marry him."

She began to laugh. He couldn't believe it. He had just bared his soul (almost) to her, and she just flat out laughed in his face!

"That's just rich. I'm finally happy, and you tell me not to marry him. Your brother, might I remind you. Nice try, but no."

Inuyasha took in a deep breath. He'd tried, in a last-ditch effort. As he was closing the door behind him to return to his girlfriend, he spoke, too low for anyone to hear.

* * *

><p><em>For what it's worth, I did love you.<em>

Kagome's ears picked up the words that he had been too afraid to say loud enough for her to hear. Had she still been human, she wouldn't have. She placed her hand on her mirror and spoke to the half-demon who stood right beyond her door, too strong to leave, to cowardly to stay. "And for what it's worth, you were my life."

A single tear slipped down her cheek, but it dried before it fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Kagome's mother stood in front of a picture of her long-dead husband. "She grew up to be a wonderful girl. You would've been proud of her." She let the tears flow silently and she stroked his face, frozen in time. "For what it's worth, you will forever be the only one I love."<p>

She turned around and went to greet the guests.

* * *

><p>Ayumi sat next to her boyfriend and held his hand. But she could tell his heart was miles away. She gave his hand a squeeze, but he didn't notice. Sighing, she stood with the rest of the guests as the bridal march began to play. She leaned in next to Inuyasha and stood on her toes. "For what it's worth, I love you."<p>

But he didn't hear her.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood at the altar in the ridiculous black suit that Kagome's mother had forced him into. But it was something his mate wanted him to do, so he did it. As long as it made her happy, he was willing to do anything.<p>

Kagome floated up the aisle like the demon she was. The dress she wore fit snugly in the bodice, but flared at the bottom. To him, she had never looked more beautiful.

Many of the guests were crying, but the face that stood out to Sesshomaru most was that of his own brother. He had asked him to stand by his side as his best man, a concept he still didn't get. But he had refused, and now stared blankly at the sacred tree behind the couple.

When the priest asked if anyone objected, no one spoke.

"You may kiss the bride."

Sesshomaru picked up his blushing mate and kissed her passionately. "For what it's worth," he whispered as he pulled away, "my feelings for you are forever."

* * *

><p>And yes, for those of you who caught that, the final words Sesshomaru say are in fact from the song <em>Forever<em>, done by Papa Roach. I don't own that either.

A note about the ending (and the title): I chose "For what it's worth" because I find they're highly ironic. They're usually said when the words following don't matter anymore. They were fitting with the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome. The words he said were too little, too late. Saying I love you won't fix anything, not with their relationship, but they still found happiness. Maybe not with each other, but I think that's the difference between Inuyasha and his brother. Inuyasha was always too fickle. He dealt with Kikyo and Kagome in the same way. And thus, Sesshomaru's last words. He will always love Kagome (in my world!) and he will never waver.

So please review. And kudos to anyone who actually read that whole note. I always enjoy reviews, and I want to know what you guys thought about the ending.


End file.
